Tails and Rouge: Flying Foxes
by Quarot-Cake
Summary: Miles "Tails" Prower has grown up, but that hasn't changed much. He still builds and fights against Eggman's campaign for world conquest, Sonic still backs him up, and Rouge still toys with him. Rouge has decided to advance her sexual harassment of the fox, but she doesn't suspect what he's really capable of should she push him too far. Warning: Primarily NSFW
1. Chapter 1: The Fox and The Bat

(Hey all! Coming out with a new fanfic mini-series, this one in the Sonic franchise! Now, I'm not that big on Sonic, and this is more or less to get it out of my head. I've made some changes. For one thing, I visualize them fully clothed. Maybe that can help with some images. Enjoy!)

* * *

Low, steady, monotonously the machinery hummed in the workshop. Most of the lights were out, and those that were on were rather dim. The main source of light was the moon through the large window. There was only one living creature in the room, a twin-tailed fox, who was sitting at a desk, bolting pieces of a small frame together. No sooner did he secure the last loop did he hear a click from the machine beside him, followed by the mechanism winding down to a silent halt. He carefully opened up the hatch like it was an oven door, and reached inside with thickly gloved hands. Pulling out an oddly shaped black rubber object from it, he quickly took it back to the desk to add it to the frame. The rubber fit over it better than a glove, and the fox only needed to screw in a few bolts before it looked like a proper handle. He gripped it firmly, and marveled at how perfectly it fit his hand. "Yep," he said to himself, "I can keep hold of this one." Turning around to face the machine it was made for: a new aircraft.

The fighter's painted armor gave a dull sheen in the moonlight. Clambering onto the wings and into the cockpit, he delicately wired it, and secured it with sturdy bolts. Carefully getting back out, so his clothes didn't catch on anything, he returned to the desk. Picking a clipboard off the wall above and a pencil, he inscribed a tiny check mark on the paper and hung it back up. Letting out a weary yawn, he started for the doorway to the halls leading to his room. However, something he saw out of the corner of his eye in the dim light stopped him.

Quickly turning on the lights to make sure, he found his worry was unfortunately confirmed. The nose cone had been detached, and the power source it contained had been removed. "Oh no…" faintly escaped his lips as he began running around searching frantically for the object in question. "Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it!?" he muttered to himself, unaware of the figure watching him from atop a light fixture. This figure smirked in amusement at the panicking fox, chuckling lightly at the display.

That was enough for the fox to hear and determine the source, turning around to see the intruder drop from above and gracefully land on the jet before him. The fox needed only one look of her, and in an instant his confused face was replaced by worried one. He recognized this bat woman, with her white fur, skin-tight clothes complete with heart bustier and high-heeled boots.

"R-Rouge…" the fox timidly spoke.

"Evening, Tails," she casually replied, retaining her smirk.

"Y-You stole it, didn't you? The Chaos Emerald…"

"Hmm? You mean this?" she slyly replied as she pulled out a glittering crimson jewel, "No, actually. I was just dropping by, and I happened to find it lying around."

"Tha… Give it back!" Tails cried, jumping at her.

Rouge nimbly dodged, jumping to the side, while Tails flew by and nearly bumped into a rack of tools on the other side of the room. He turned around to find her relaxedly sitting on his desk, spinning the emerald on her finger like a basketball. She sarcastically spoke, "You fly so well. Why do you even bother with these toys?"

"Th-They're NOT toys!" he barked back in a fluster, "And I need the Chaos Emerald to power this! Eggman's going to attack with a new air force, and we need this to counter him!"

"So?" she apathetically inquired.

"...So we need the Emerald to stop him!"

"So?"

"...So he won't destroy the city!"

"Mhmm…"

"...And you don't even care," Tails concluded with a face full of dejection.

"Well," she answered cocking her head to the side, "I do care, to an extent. But I'm not at all surprised by this. Eggman's been at this for… how many years?"

"And you've been doing THIS for years!" he barked as he dived down at her, only for her to dodge out of the way again. He stopped himself against the wall with his arms, to find himself pinned to the wall. Tails shrieked as he struggled in vain "Let me go!"

Rouge chuckled, turned around and threw him back, making him land rear first in the chair. He cringed at the newfound soreness in his tails. Because of this, he didn't anticipate her landing on him, sitting herself on his lap. She cooed into his ear, "After all of these years, you're still as cute as ever."

Tails groaned, "and you're still as-!" he was cut off by her mouth suddenly pressed upon his. His face went red as he pulled it away and uttered, "W...What…?"

Rouge still had that smirk, but now it seemed more sinister, "For the emerald, I ought to thank you..." He sheepishly turned his head away, only to receive kisses on his cheek, making him blush harder. She spoke softly, "See? Isn't this nice?"

He could only whimper, "N-No…" He leaned his head back to get his face away, and she moved down to his neck, licking up to his chin. Rouge then sucked his neck like she was some kind of vampire, making him squirm all over. His arms strained in her grip, until the will in them was lost.

Feeling the protest dwindle, she released his arms behind the chair as her hands moved up to his shoulders, and went down across his sides, squeezing here and there. She whispered as his head slumped forward in defeated lethargy, "Just relax, little fox…" as she nibbled into his ear. Her hands continued along, trailing his namesake tails and playing with the tips. At this point, she heard Tails' breathing getting rougher, short little puffs escaping his quivering lips. In a quick motion, her hands pulled his tails around the corners of the chair and pinched them, he gasped out, and Rouge stifled it with a deep kiss. She held nothing back this time, pushing his head back while poking around inside with her tongue. His didn't seem to move much with or against hers, but she went all over it, tongue, cheek, tooth, and roof. She eventually pulled away and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as she got off, Tails not stirring at all. Eyes shut, mouth open, limbs hanging limp, shirt and fur slightly damp with now cold sweat. "Kiss me till I'm in a coma," she sneered at the fainted fox. With that, she casually picked the chaos emerald up off the desk, turned out the lights, strolled out the door and taking to the night sky.

* * *

(So how was that? I plan to continue this, but I'm not precisely sure where. Rather, I can continue to Tails' next encounter with Rouge, or the battle with Eggman's fleet and then his second encounter. Respond in a comment!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Unprepared

(Hey, all! Because of the feedback I received: about 2 reviews, I'll be telling the story of the battle that follows. This one will be pretty sfw.)

* * *

The tall grass shined in the early-morning sun, glistening with dew. The sun had just come up and many animals were still asleep, save for one that was very much awake. A large blue bullet careened across the field, blowing aside or tearing up all of the grass in it's path: which led to the home of a fox. As it touched upon more stable ground, the azure sphere opened and unfurled, revealing itself to be a hedgehog. Before long, the large house he was looking for emerged from the horizon.

Slowing down before it, the hedgehog was curious as to why the front door was unlocked, but didn't stop to ponder why. Hurrying down the stairs inside, he called out, "Alright Tails! Eggman's already started! He's about an hour from Angel Island, so we can catch him if your new plane is as fast as you say it is," worry came to him when no answer did, "Tails?" He hurried into the main hangar to find his best friend sprawled over a swivel-chair. "Tails!" He grabbed the fox by the shoulders and shook him, waking the twin-tailed one.

Tails lethargically uttered through his dry throat, "Sonic?" He opened his eyes slightly to find those of his friend wide with urgency.

Sonic was still rushing, "Tails! Get up! We need to move fast to stop Eggman! We need your…" he looked ahead to find the aircraft's nose cone open, "Oh crap…" He ran to it, leaving the groggy fox to wipe his eyes as he examined the interior. "Oh no," he turned back to his friend, "The emerald's gone!"

Tails, upon hearing this, was jolted awake and he sucked in air through his teeth, "I…"

The hedgehog scanned his friend again, and his worry was visible when he came to the conclusion. "Rouge took it, didn't she?" before the canine could respond he finished, "It's all over your face, I can tell," making his head droop in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

The hedgehog drew a sharp sigh, "Now's not the time to be sorry, Tails. Not with what we need now... Alright. I need you to pilot the Tornado, we'll have to make do."

He swallowed and got up.

The bi-plane's soared through the day-lit sky, but both knew it wouldn't be fast enough. As they passed through a cloud, the two caught sight of the familiar floating isle, still burning and bombarded by the tremendous airship above. In a distant clearing, they saw a red figure waving at them with a series of missiles headed for it.

"There he is! Go low Tails, we'll catch him!"

Meanwhile an adrenaline-pumped echidna below was redirecting his attention at the incoming fire. Knocking aside some of the lesser shells fired at him with mighty fists, he then saw a huge rocket barreling his way. "Can't deflect that one!" he shouted to himself as he jumped far back against a leaning tree, before quickly leaping off with it detonating mere feet below him. Spread out, he took the force which pushed him straight up into the air, "Shit, that's hot!" Though burned and bruised, he could still maintain balance in the air, gliding through it. He then caught the upper wing of the plane and joined his friends as it pulled up.

"Knuckles!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

The echidna looked around at the aircraft he hung on, "Sonic! Tails! What kept you guys!? I thought you said your secret weapon could cut him off, but it looks exactly the same as your old plane!"

"This is the old plane!" Tails called back, "I couldn't bring the Hurricane!"

"What the hell happened!? He's been bombing the island for hours!"

"Rouge happened!" Sonic explained.

"What do you mean Rouge happened!?"

"She stole the Chaos Emerald I needed!"

"Damn it, of all times, now!?" the red echidna angrily shouted.

"Well, it's not like this hasn't happened before!" Sonic shot back, Tails winced through as he brought them over the main deck.

While they were quarreling in flight, a man watched them on video feed from the control room, scoffing at them. "Fighting the Eggnaught with THAT old hunk of junk? Ha! Do those fools honestly believe that will stop me? Clearly that fox-boy has no concept of an arms race," he nonchalantly flipped a switch on his console and spoke into the microphone, "ATA batteries online: there's a particularly annoying gnat buzzing around. Crush it!"

Within seconds, missiles were flying at the bi-plane like spray from the sea. Sonic was struggling to hold on, Tails pushing it to the limits to dodge and counter, while Knuckles was deflecting shots that came close. In spite of their efforts, the Tornado had sustained huge damage and was only a few feet feet from the deck.

"This is getting us nowhere!" barked Knuckles, "I'm carving my own path through! This thing sure as hell can't!"

"Knuckles, wait!" cried out Tails but it was too late, the echidna already jumped off and glided his way towards the bridge. Haphazardly smashing turrets and taking shots along the way.

"He's as headstrong as ever," Sonic remarked, "Too bad he's right. I'm going in, too."

"Sonic, don't!" the fox pleaded, "I can-"

"You can fly behind the island and have cover there. That's the best you can do."

"But-!"

Sonic turned to him with a stern look, "Now's not the time to argue with me, Tails!" And with that, he too jumped off onto the battleship.

Dejected, Tails put the plane in a dive to evade fire, pulling up towards the floating island. The Tornado was about halfway through its retreat when the guns finally stopped firing, now that they were scrap metal. He looked behind to find the deck a smoking inferno. Indignantly he banked around to search for any other threat or a place to land. Finally touching down, Tails got out to find the battle already over, Robotnik's escape pod slowly floating off into the distance. The twin-tailed canine drew a sigh, both of relief and frustration. His blue friend walked into sight through the smoke. "Well, looks like we won..." he sheepishly said to the hedgehog.

"Yep. We did," he replied, thick with exasperation. "Took a few hits, and caught some new burns, but we did."

"And Knuckles…?"

"Oh, he's fine. But I don't remember him being _that_ red." That moment, the echidna slowly stepped into view, pulling the barrel off a cannon on his way. Tails gulped at the nigh-murderous look in his eye, he had never seen him that angry before.

The red one spoke to them, "Well, I doubt we'll be having trouble with Eggman for a while."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "Yeah…"

Tails weakly inquired, "Did you say something to him?"

"Oh, yes. I said quite a few things," Knuckles answered, "while I was crushing his arm into powder."

The yellow fox pulled back, "W...Wow."

Knuckles continued right away, "Tails. You said that with your new machine, we could intercept Eggman before he got here."

"Yes…"

"And you were clear that a chaos emerald was very important in getting it to work, right?"

"I did…"

"And yet, you let Rouge take it from you?"

"Now, wait Knuckles," Sonic interrupted, "Maybe she took it without him kno-"

The echidna kept facing Tails, and continued to speak, "There is lipstick all over you, AND you have a hickey. I _think_ you'd notice that." Tails looked down in shame. "Now I may not be the most experienced with women, and I may be gullible, but I don't let people take things I need _right_ out of my hands!"

"I'm sorry," he answered before being pulled up by the collar and looked in the eye.

"I'm not asking for your apology, Tails! I'm telling you to grow a damn spine! You can't let people just walk all over you, you have to stand up for yourself! It's time to man up!" With that, he dropped him on the floor.

"Sonic…" he sadly asked his friend.

"Tails, he…" he tried to answer before letting out a weary sigh, "He's right."

"Now then," Knuckles sharply spoke to the two, "If you'll excuse me, I've got some fires to put out." And he lept off the deck and glided to the island below, leaving them behind on the slowly descending ship.

* * *

(Next will be Tails' next encounter with Rouge!)


	3. Chapter 3: Over the Edge

Tails clutched the frame, his face half-buried in the pillow. The pane of glass, even through his shirt and fur, felt cool. It eased him, drawing out a faint smile as consciousness ebbed into dreams. The comfort around him, coupled with the exhaustion of the day before, made the dream all the more inviting. He was so relaxed, that he didn't hear the rubbery clacking down his hall, and the figure eyeing him. Removing the flip-flops, she quietly crept onto the bed with him.

It was in a lush meadow, and the fox got up to find himself at the edge of a forest. He looked behind him to find a beautiful lake. "Where am I?" His curiosity wasn't of concern, but intrigue, albeit a fleeting one. Tails didn't worry, he just soaked in the gentle sunlight and tasted the cool breeze. From behind he felt a pair of tender hands on his shoulders, both surprising and easing him at the same time. He looked back as they slid forward in embrace, and smiled as his blue eyes met hers. She lightly nuzzled him as he leaned back, and got a better look at the young woman. Her hair was a beautiful shade of green, tipped in two places with rosebuds almost like ears. Her face of maturity, yet retaining some childlike whimsy. Her skin, a vexing ivory clothed in some form of athletic attire. "Cosmo…" He whispered as she lay over him, gently stroking his ears and cheeks.

"I'm here, Tails." she gently spoke in a voice like summer. He gently held her as she planted a kiss on his forehead. She caressed him as they kissed, their tongues dancing together. She giggled a bit and leaned up a bit to remove his t-shirt. And rubbed his shoulders, "You work so hard, Tails."

He chuckled "You look like you've been working out yourself." She smiled as she playfully circled his nipple with her thumb, reddening his face a little. Her finger traced the lines of his abdominals as she sat before his hips. "Heheh… Uh, Cosmo?" Tails inquired, faint nervousness creeping up in his voice. The seedrians smile turned into a smirk as she reached behind her, grabbing the cheeks of his rear and squeezing with enough force to make him yelp.

Tails jerked his head, and looked again to find everything similar, yet different. His shirt was still off, he was still lying down, and someone was still sitting on him… only it was Rouge.

The little fox screamed and squirmed to get free, but to no avail or answer save for a sarcastic remark from the bat, "Oh? What's the matter, fox? Your dream turn into a nightmare?"

"You're the nightmare! Where's Cosmo!?" he shouted back, not entirely conscious yet.

"Oh, that sweet little plant girl? She's gone, hon. Has been for years. Of all people, you'd know that."

"But she wasn't," Tails defiantly whined, "She was right here, and she…" he sighed in defeated resignation.

"...Good morning," the bat stated dryly after a brief pause.

"Is it already?" he lethargically asked. Rouge looked over to his alarm clock, 1:09, and nodded. Tails sighed, now frustrated, "Today was the day it happened. I… Wait, where's the picture?"

With some newfound energy, he looked back and forth. The burglar rolled her eyes, "I put it aside on the floor. You won't be needing it."

Tails pouted, "What do you want, anyway? I don't have anymore chaos emeralds. You saw to that."

"Well, I thought you might have gotten a hard time from Eggman the other day..."

"Not as bad as knuckles gave me, but that's because of what happened… what I let happen. And Sonic was mad at me too. They say I need to "man up" and take better control."

"Mhmm… Well, let's not dwell too much on that, shall we," She perked to no change in response, "I was around, just having finished some swimming, and thought I might finish thanking you for the emerald by making you feel... better."

Tails spat, "I-I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!"

Rouge chuckled now that her favorite plaything's shy antics were back. "No, you're far too much fun. It'd be a shame to leave you all alone like this." Her lips curled into a smirk as she crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her sports bra. Tails eyes went wide as she slowly pulled it up, lifting up her breasts with it. After the zenith, they fell back down and bounced before his face, restrained in what was little more than triangles and straps. She smiled, "Better?"

"R...Rouge, you…" He could barely muster the words, partially due to his shock and partially due to the two cushions muffling him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rouge grinned as she inched her way forward, now sitting up to his neck. Raising her legs high together over his head she continued, "Help me get these off, now."

"N..No… Rouge, stop this…" he weakly refused.

"Not yet…" She pulled up the hem up to her knees, opened her legs and brought them down, pulling his head forward through, hooking them under his head. Widening the gap as she pulled out of them, she showed off her panties just inches from the fox's crimson face. "Now that's more like it," and she pushed her barely veiled flower to his face.

("God, is this what a vagina smells like?") Tails thought to himself while fighting off the intoxication invading his senses. He pulled his arms free, ("I've got to get out…") and tried to push her back. He was getting overwhelmed, but remained defiant. "Get… off of me…! I can't breathe!"

"Fine," she smirked, "I'll give you a little space…" and backed onto his chest, rubbing herself on his bare chest, stimulating them both. She pinched his nipples and traced his navel cooing, "We both know you like this, Tails." The fox squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head, trying his hardest to break this feeling of arousal. He extended his arm and pushed with all that remained of his strength. "Oh!~" she exclaimed, "There you go!" He opened his eyes and recoiled that he had been pushing her breast.

"Ahhh!" He jerked and grabbed at the sheets, now trying to pull himself free. She seemed to be letting him until he felt something poke her. His pajama pants, which were held up with a tentpole, blocked him, much to her amusement.

"So, you've got a third tail, huh? Feels big," she gleefully commented as Tails squirmed and wiggled to get free. Rouge eventually decided on a different position and, quickly got up, letting him flip himself over, and came back down on him. She licked the back of his ears and rubbed his chest, pressing her own into his back. "Feels good, little fox..."

Tails was doing the best he could to keep it together as she smothered him, but he yelped in shock when he felt something touching just above the bases of his tails. "No… not there…" he pleaded, tears welling in his eyes. Rouge only chuckled as she traced her finger down between the tails, reaching further back. She slid her hand under the waistband of his pajamas, finding a pair of cheeks and giving them both squeezes. "Please… no more... " he begged, just on the brink of tears.

"All the way…"With that she dug her hand deeper between the cheeks and found an orifice. Without hesitation, Rouge plunged a finger into it, exploring around inside.

"AAAHHHHH!" Tails screamed, finally letting the tears go as the manicured finger scratched at his rectum. He wailed as it hit a sweet-spot, making him ejaculate into the fabric. He held nothing back now.

The bat watched the now wet tip of his pants as it started to recede, now without support. She frowned at how it had gone soft, and looked at the wailing one's face. She pulled her hand out and sighed. She got off of him and he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She picked her sports bra of the bed and went around to find her slacks tangled underneath the crying canine. She pulled at a leg and said, "You know, you may be a fox, but you're as submissive as a little dog. ...Like a little bitch." Saying that she turned to the doorway and picked up her flip-flops on her way out. Leaving the fox curled up in the fetal position.

Minutes later, Tails squinted through tear-stained eyes to find the picture on the floor in front of him. He grabbed and pulled it close to him as he continued sobbing. He hiccuped as he clutched it to him, "I...I… I'll get her back… I'll…" He could barely speak even to himself, only holding the picture tighter and tighter. He didn't notice the cracks that had formed in the glass and wood, as the exhaustion pulled him back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Away

(Hey all! Coming at you with another chapter of Flying Foxes! And a dream sequence of the only Sonic game I ever owned as a kid and barely remember from my childhood: Sonic CD!)

* * *

"You're leaving?" the hedgehog asked with an inquisitive look.

"Yes," Tails answered, "I'll be taking the Tornado with me, I don't imagine you'll be needing it, what with the condition Eggman's in."

"But where are you going?"

"Just… away for a while. I need to get this out of my system, and I need to reflect on myself."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "That's… not a where, Tails. And if this is about what happened that night, I know someone that can help. There's this guy Shadow goes to see that-"

"No, Sonic," the fox said with a solemn look, "I need to do this myself... for myself. I need to "man-up" as you say."

"Tails, this is different. Something like this… you don't just bottle up. Knuckles and I… You are hurt, and I can see you are hurt, and you need help. It's not being weak, it's communicating. Now come on. You can at least tell me where you plan to go. I mean, we both know you don't just go off on random trips."

He sighed, "Alright, I'm going to Little Planet. I'm going there to get some help-"

"Wh...Tails, why there of all places?"

"I'm going there and I'm going to get some things to set this straight."

"And what's there that can help?"

He shrugged, "A good scientific community, someone who can help me with a project of mine."

"A project being some sort of revenge, right?"

"...I'm not going to kill her, if that's what you're implying."

"Look," Sonic scratched his neck, "Just try to get someone you can talk about it with while you're there."

"I will," Tails nodded, turning toward the plane behind him, "I'll be back by the end of next month. Tell the other's I'm off on a sabbatical, and that I'll be too far away to call."

"Alright," the hedgehog sighed, "Just remember you're not alone in all this."

"I will," he turned and clambered into the cockpit before turning to Sonic again, "And Sonic…"

"Yeah, Tails?"

"...Thanks," and with that word he turned the ignition and the engine roared. The yellow fox affixed his goggles and opened the throttle. With a push of a button on the console, the catapult launched the plane off the runway and into the air.

Many hours later, Tails braced himself for the shift in gravity to come, and sure enough it did. Feeling his head being pulled forward in spite of there being no change in speed, he pulled back on the control column to level himself with the ground. When he was confidently cruising again, he glanced down at the , then a buzz of static came from the transmitter, "Attention aircraft, attention aircraft, identify yourself and state your business. Over."

"Miles Prower. Requesting clearance to land. Over."

"Miles Prower?" The voice backed away to background noise for a moment before resuming, "And what interest would you have in Palmtree? Over."

"I'm looking for a one, Doctor Russell. I'll show my credentials once I land. Requesting clearance. Over."

"Clearance granted. Proceed to the airstrip to your north. Over."

After the busywork at the airport and reception was out of the way Tails made his way to his room, encumbered by his luggage and drowsiness. Lazily pulling down the handle and using his shoulder to push, he opened the door to his dark room, with only a sliver of moonlight seeping in to light it up. He paid little mind to it and sauntered to the bed, tripping and falling face-first onto it. He just laid there, not bothering to get under the covers or even change.

Within minutes he felt something else get onto the bed and opened his eyes to see it. Some of his weariness had gone and he found the strength to turn his head to see her faint smile. He sighed in ease and a bit of relief. The seedrian rubbed her head and turned toward the window, he looked forward to see an orange hue coming into the room. Suddenly remembering something, he quickly got up and said, "Oh, Cosmo! Have a look at the sunrise!" Intrigue filling her she followed him to the window. Opening the door to the balcony, the two stepped out to a landscape of amber. Palms of mechanical and natural forms swaying in the breeze. The glistening waters running as smooth as polished glass to the shaded waterfall in the distance. The seemingly chiseled mountains and mesas, along with the fields were carpeted in flowers of every color as the great glowing red sphere peeked over the horizon.

Her eyes watered as she smiled, "It's beautiful, Tails..."

He chuckled a bit as he hugged her from behind, "I thought you'd like it. I always wanted to take you here. I wanted to show you all of it."

"And I want to see all of it…"

That perked something in his head, "You know… lets." And he tightened his grip and spun his tails, with newfound strength, he lifted them off the balcony and carried her to the skies, to the rest of the land. They bounced together through the spring-loaded jungle of Collision Chaos, diving in the clear waters of Tidal Tempest, exploring the crystal cities and canals of Quartz Quadrant, even shopping in Wacky Workbench. Finally, with nightfall closing in, they danced on the Stardust Speedway, vines and instruments lining the way and a thousand stars illuminating the night sky. They stopped at an old park before a great cathedral where they sat down to rest.

"This...was wonderful…" Cosmo said through weary breaths.

"It...it was," Tails replied, just as exhausted.

"I feel, I could stay here forever...You could too."

"I'd love that… I'd love to live here with you…" his expression turned somber, "But I… I can't."

She was silent for a moment, and then spoke remorsefully, "I know… but… at least you could. Safe here… safe from her…"

He sighed, "I'd love to believe that. But I think she'd come looking for me, or find me when she's looking for more gems to steal. That's why I came back. Something's here. Something I can confront her with, and... fight her with… I imagine you know, what…"

Cosmo hung her head and nodded slightly. Looking down through the rose bushes at the cracks and brambles in the ground. "I know…"

"Then would you mind telling me?" Asked a familiar voice from out of nowhere, startling the two "I feel I'm a little in the dark on this. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem." They quickly stood up and looked around, but finding only empty chairs on the cracked masonry.

Tails turned to Cosmo, "Let's get out of here," and he picked her up and started to fly off. They didn't get high up when a huge explosion went off beneath them, shaking everything around them. Shards of rock flew at them and knocked them around. The flying fox still held tight to the seedrian.

"Tails! Look out!" screamed Cosmo as he saw the cathedral toppling right above them. With such little time to react, they smashed through the stained glass window as the front fell down.

Cringing, he glimpsed to see her face full of worry, "Are you alright?"

"Does it matter anymore?" the voice spoke before she could answer, "The plant's been plucked, little one." Tails looked below to see her: Rouge, fluttering above the rubble with her signature smirk. He hurried up through the torn open sanctuary to the skies above. A thunderous red cloud had shrouded the once starry sky, blocking their escape.

"Tails, the highway!" Cosmo pointed ahead to the twisted line that hung suspended over the city. The fox flew to it with the bat taking off after them. He touched down and ran as fast as his free limbs could take him. They could escape at the end, as that was the entrance to Metallic Madness. A great terrible noise crashed and crackled behind them.

"Is she still following us?" Tails asked, not looking back. Cosmo's eyes widened to see not only Rouge was flying along it after them, but a tremendous pillar of lightning wasn't much further behind. It seemed to adhere to the track barreling after them like a blazing tornado.

"I sure am!" Rouge shouted while Cosmo was mute with horror, and stomped the road below her, making the broken instruments on it ring in disharmonious racket.

In spite of this Tails persisted as the glass doorway was close now. Running with all of the strength in his legs, clutching his lover with all the grip in his arms, and pushing forward with all the speed in his tails. Then Cosmo saw something worse still, Rouge was charging after them in overdrive, glowing as bright as the lightning, smashing through anything coming in their path, and gaining on them. Cosmo screamed, "Tails! Look out!"

But it was too late, the bat swung her legs and double-kicked the fox, tripping him up and making him drop the seedrian. They slid and tumbled down, Tails and Rouge getting through the door while Cosmo fell off the road altogether. He watched through the glass floor as his lover fell into the yawning chasm that was once the city.

"COSMOOO!" he screamed with tear-filled eyes as he saw her descend into the darkness. He went limp, sobbing into the floor with all of his strength gone while Rouge watched in self-satisfaction. As Tails continued to cry, he clenched his fists, and beat them on the floor in despair. He did it so hard that it started to draw out blood, it even cracked the floor. His short breaths and wheezes soon gave way to screams of rage. He looked ahead to see a dark grey fog seep into the chamber, it twisted and flowed, and it started to cover him. The metallic smog concentrated into specs around his hands and eyes, taking his sight and making him numb. He felt it course through him as he turned to see the silhouette of the bat shrouded and covered by the smog.

Tails blinked to get a better view of his enemy, only for his eyes to erase everything. The specs on his eyes crusted and cracked and revealed... a green quilted fabric in front of his eyes. He groped around to feel himself on a cushioning surface with patches of smooth white cloth around him. He gripped it to help his head up and feel the cold sweat all over him. He scanned the room and breathed a weary sigh.

Finally getting up, he wiped his face, and got a smell of himself. He looked at the clock to see the time and dug through his folded tight pocket for his phone. There was still some charge in it. Checking the list, he selected a number and the dial tone hummed before a voice called out from it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Doctor Vic Russell? Nanoengineer?"

"Speaking. May I ask who's calling?"

"Miles Prower."

"Ah, Doctor Prower! I was getting worried, you said you'd call me early in the morning."

"Yeah, I overslept. And please just call me Tails."

"Very well, Tails. Now we spoke earlier a bit, and you said you needed my skills, or my nanobots, but you didn't say what for exactly."

"Yeah, I'll explain it further when I get there in… about an hour," Tails paused and smelled himself, "Er, make that two."

"We'll meet in Metallic Madness, but can you give me a little more to go on? If we are to be working together…"

"Okay. So, you're really good with biomedical engineering, right?"

"I am a biomedical engineer, yes."

"How about neuroengineering?"

* * *

(You know, I didn't really plan for this one to go quite as it did. I just planned for a short one of Tails leaving, arriving on Little Planet, and calling this one guy who won't even appear in later chapters. But I just happened to find a review in my mailbox from a guest that doesn't even show up with the others:

"Likened the dream he had about Cosmo have him have another one about her later. Love it this one"

So I figured "what the hell? I like surreal dream sequences" and like that the story got about 3 pages longer and took several hours longer to write. Hours I could have spent studying for an exam tomorrow, but…

Anyway, next time Tails will be returning and the story will become true lemon. We will be skipping over what he'll be working on there, but I feel that will add to the surprise (that and there are enough Sonic OC's in the multiverse already). Just a forewarning to you guys, but this isn't meant to be a romance. It's not going to become one, so don't get your hopes up because things are going to get dirty…)


	5. Chapter 5: The Trap is Sprung!

(Well, here it is! The climax of Flying Foxes! It's time to get dirty!)

* * *

The gibbous moon hung high above the city, serving as the only light that wasn't electric. The sky was filled with clouds, saturated amber by the glow of the buildings and streetlamps. Some structures were even veiled by the clouds, like towering monoliths reaching into the heavens. One of those monoliths contained an apartment complex, and in the penthouse, a treasure trove of jewels. Among them, one of the famous chaos emeralds. These gemstones had many that hunted them, and that night, in that apartment, there were two. One of which, a bat of white fur, was busy in the closet, browsing her attire options for a special occasion she had planned. The other was a robot of crimson paint, unfamiliar with the layout of the area, and as such searched around.

It would not be long before the bat's acute ears picked up the metallic sounds coming from two rooms away. Deciding to play with her intruder, she opted to slowly stalk it before removing it. And so she did, silently towards the noisy prowler she snuck, finally getting a good look at it. Possessing the familiar colors and portly shape, there was no hiding who had made this. As she got closer, a terrible blast of noise hit her. This sound was extremely low in pitch, probably inaudible to humans, but not to her. She heard the loud drone and cringed in irritation as she tried to force herself towards it. However the USW had done its job in stopping her, the robot switched and aimed its other weapon and fired a dart into her shoulder. This proved less effective at incapacitating her, and now without the headache-inducing noise, she leapt back up and promptly kicked it with enough force to crush its processor, instantly rendering it disabled.

The bat gritted her teeth as she pulled the dart out. She scowled at the slumped remains of her animatronic adversary, "Eggman must be getting senile trying to steal from me," she suddenly felt a feeling of lethargy and numbness permeate her arm. She groaned, "Grehhh… That can't be good." Quickly making her way to where she kept the medical equipment, she opened up the cabinet and examined the bottles. She checked her pulse, "Okay… heart's fine… breathing's fine… but just in case that wasn't a tranquilizer…" The bat picked out a small vial of medicine downed every drop. Eventually after about an hour, the feeling of numbness wore off, but the drowsiness still lingered. The treasure hunter sighed, "Well I guess that wasn't poison after all," she looked back at the wreck of the droid, and then to the entrance to her bedroom, "Well, I suppose it's safe tonight now," and retired to her bed. While this was slightly annoying, there was a perk to it. Tonight was the 28th, meaning the month would soon be over, and her little toy fox would be returning home soon. She had been so excited that she was having trouble sleeping, and now with this she could more comfortably ease her way to bliss. She slid under the covers and smiled her complacent smile on her way to her dreams.

* * *

The twin-tailed fox held tightly to the controls, the landing gear inching toward the runway until finally reaching touchdown. Slowly and steadily applying the brakes, the bi-plane gradually slowed to a halt. As he clambered out of the cockpit, he heard the familiar voices of his friends greeting him.

"Tails!"

"You're back!"

He turned to find many of them headed towards him. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and even Shadow. His eyes widened at the size of the welcoming committee. "Uh, hi guys!" he called back, waving slightly.

They (except for Shadow) swarmed him. Sonic was the first to speak, "It's good to have you back, buddy!"

Amy followed up, "Where did you go?"

Instantly after, Cream inquired, "Did you bring back any souvenirs?"

"I didn't think I'd be so missed…" Tails responded, retaining his dumbfounded expression.

"Well," Knuckles answered, "Would you believe things have been quiet since Eggman's last attack?"

Sonic continued from that, "And we figured we'd give you a nice welcome back!"

"Er, okay..." answered the fox.

"Don't worry," Amy assured him, "Nothing too crazy, just some pizza and a movie. You're not too tired for that?"

He smiled as he warmed up a bit, "That sounds just fine." And they started towards his house. On their way, he turned to the blue hedgehog and whispered, "Er, Sonic? You did tell them…?"

"So you got all better on your vacation, Tails?" Cream cut him off. Sonic smiled and nodded.

They sat loosely in the couch and chairs, the room filled with the smell of cheese and garlic, the room dimly illuminated by the glow of the screen. Tails looked to those around him and saw that most had their eyes glued to the screen. Quietly and discreetly, he removed himself from the room and went upstairs. There, he surveyed the doors and windows, like he was anticipating something arriving. As he examined the rooms, he heard the voice of Sonic behind him, "You're expecting her, aren't you?"

He turned to find his friend's stern expression, and replied, "Yes. Yes, I am."

"And, you think ambushing her will solve everything?"

"No," Tails responded, "I don't expect to fix all this in one night. I expect it will take time."

"Did you try any therapy at all?"

"I did, but not enough to make me completely change my mind."

"Then that completely misses the point!" Sonic reprimanded him before he covered his own mouth and looked back to make sure he hadn't stirred any below.

When both were confident they were in the clear, Tails responded, "Sonic, you know me. I know when things have gone too far."

Sonic sighed, "Alright, Tails. I trust you. But, let me know if you need my help, okay? I still want to be your pal."

"I will," he nodded as an idea struck him, "In fact… I may call you tonight. You can tell Knuckles he can come along too.."

"...We'll keep in the area."

After the movie was over and the last of the goodbyes were said came nightfall. Tails sat in the living room, a half-repaired picture frame in his hand. Drumming his fingers on the desk beside him, he silently waited in the darkness. With enough time, his patience bore fruit, and he put the portrait aside. He heard the familiar footsteps of a certain bat entering. He turned to the doorway and saw her, stepping in with platform shoes, dressed in a tube top and miniskirt. The fishnet hosiery and small purse completed this uncommon look of hers, the look of a prostitute. She smiled her signature smile upon seeking his reddened face as he spoke, "Rouge."

"Good evening, Tails, and welcome back. Tell me, where have you been all month?"

"I… left… to get away."

"A little vacation? How nice. You must have needed it, you had quite a lot... of work the week before you left."

"I needed some time by myself… I needed to clear out my head."

"Of course. And I just happened by… to clear out your head myself…" she chimed as she moved forward, sitting on the table before him.

His eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Well let me put it this way: I had fun my last few visits, and got a little taste," she licked her painted lip, "and I've been craving the full course all month."

The fox gulped, "So, you want to…"

She nodded before he could say it "I want you tonight."

Somewhere within, he found some strength to protest with, "And why should I do what you say?"

"You know you will. But if you want a reason...," her smirk didn't waver as she grabbed the hem of her top, "I can give you two..." In one quick pull down, she unveiled her restrained breasts. The massive pair bounced in the fishnet, uncovered by anything save for the fishnet itself, which concealed it in vain, just as she was. She coyly spoke as he stared, "How about these, foxy?" He didn't respond, so she lifted his hanging jaw up with her finger. She looked deep into his shaking eyes and whispered, "Okay, little fox?"

Tails shut his eyes as he swallowed and answered, "...Okay."

"Good boy," her tone firmed when she said, "Arms up." He complied and she lifted off his t-shirt, revealing his bare chest. She pleasantly smiled and glanced up to find his eyes still closed and his mouth open like he expected a kiss. She put her finger over it and flirtatiously said, "No sugar until dessert," she put her other hand to the hem of his jeans, "I want a _different_ appetizer. Stand up."

He stood up while Rouge knelt down and undid the button, opened the zipper, and slowly pulled it down. It revealed a sizable sideways bulge in his boxers. The fox slowly opened his eyes to see her licking at the stretched fabric, looking up to his. "Oh, my god..."

After having tasted enough of the cotton, she peeled the elastic down, letting it spring out and brush past her cheek. He gulped as his member hung right in front of her. She gently supported it and cooed, "Nice and big, just like I thought it would be, Tails." She proceeded to gently stroke it underneath like a pet, and it gradually stiffened until it stood up.

Rouge took in his scent and poked her tongue out to touch the underside. The fox gasped at the wet feeling under his knot. She slowly traced up the shaft to the tip, and went back down when she reached it. Never taking her tongue off it, she licked back and forth at the penis hanging above her. She felt him shake with sensation through it and she took hold of it. Bringing her lips even further down, she planted a kiss on his bobbing scrotum and licked it. The bat sucked firmly onto the balls as she tightened her grip on his bat. Pumping his cock as she lifted and dropped his jewels, only making popping sounds when they left her lips.

Eventually she let the pair hang as she looked up at Tails. "Looks like your head still needs clearing out," she looked back to the rod, the tip now dripping with pre, "Seems you've got a lot backed up..." With that, Rouge took it into her mouth, and moved slowly and surely. She went deep exploring it, and rocked her head to come back to his. She continued to caress it with her tongue inside and soon pumped with her hand again, quickening her pace.

"Oh… ohhhh…" Tails faintly moaned as she went all over his length. She heard this and knew he was about to cum. Finally breaking off, she continued jerking him while she held her mouth open before the tip. "Ghg-Ghaaaah!" the fox howled as he came, while she caught all of it and delighted in the taste.

His energy robbed by orgasm, he fell back into the chair and caught his breath. Meanwhile Rouge swirled the semen around in her mouth, savoring it as she got up. Finally swallowing it, she spoke "Delicious… perfect for the first course," removed her lowered tube top and threw it aside, "For the next one, I brought some special utensils." She turned toward the purse she had dropped on the floor and opened it, digging through the bag as she decided what to get. "I have a bunch of toys with me, let's see which one we can have the most fun with…" Finally seeing a dildeo that seemed suitable, she grabbed it and… couldn't pull it out. She strained, but couldn't pull it out. Then she realized, she couldn't move at all! She couldn't move her arms, legs, nothing but her face. "What?" she asked, puzzled by this sudden stiffness, "What's going on?" Then something stranger still happened, some invisible force compelled her body to stand up and drop the purse to the floor. Seemingly on its own, her body turned around, and she saw Tails with some form of remote in his hand.

"I happen to have some toys of my own," he said with a sinister smirk.

Puzzlement filled her face, "Tails, what have you done to me? Why can't I move?"

"Oh, you can move," he replied, "But under my control. Have a look." He put his finger to the device and she felt an invisible force in her arms. Without her input, they bent and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard.

"Nhg… how are you doing this?" she winced.

"Well, it seems like you had a little unexpected guest visit you the other night."

"Th...The robot? Eggman's robot?" she asked.

"Well, it _was_ his. Before I gave it a little tune-up… and a little package to go with it."

"The poison!? You sent it to kill me!"

"No, that wasn't poison. What you were feeling there was probably the morphine, I didn't want you to bleed them out."

"What do you mean, 'them?'"

"Nanobots. You see, with these little guys, I can control your nerves, your muscles, your every motion," he entered into the remote, "Let's take it upstairs, shall we?" Like a wound up toy soldier, the topless bat marched forward up the stairs. She struggled against it to no avail, and found herself lying on his bed with him watching over. "Impressed?" he asked.

"What are you going to do with me?" she scowled, "Or do I dare ask?"

"What you planned when you came in here. Now it's time for me to have the fun. Actually… no. Not just me. Excuse me, I have a few calls to make," with that he left her. He went downstairs and casually picked up the phone.

"...Hey, Sonic? Got something to show you... Yep, and I want you here for it... I've got _everything_ under control... Alright, see you soon."

"...Knuckles!... Yeah, I've got something for you and Sonic tonight…. Don't worry about it, I've got her right here. She won't be stealing the emerald. ...Got any guesses? ...Well, come on over and find out… Okay, see ya!"

He returned to find Rouge where he left her, still on the bed and still immobilized. "You set this all up for me."

"It was the whole point of the trip."

"Why go through the trouble, why not just hypnotize me or something?"

"Because," he bent down to her, "I want you to feel this, I want you to know what's happening, and feel yourself without control."

"And that little fox thing?"

"An act. A little wasabi, and my face was red for long enough."

"But if you were going to go ahead…"

"It was a little test. To see if you cared about anything other than sex. I guess not."

"But wait! I still haven't done it before! I'm actually still a-" Rouge was cut off by her own hand.

"Bullshit!" Tails shouted, "You show yourself off every second you have! Who do you honestly think you fool with that 'fair lady' crap!?" He drove her to open her legs before him, "Hell, you didn't even bring underwear here!"

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door downstairs, he hurried down and opened it. His friends beyond partially covered their widened eyes upon seeing him naked. "Erm, hey Tails," greeted a squinting Sonic.

"Hey guys!" he gleefully greeted them, "Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah," replied a perplexed Knuckles, "Got a reason you're naked?"

"Oh, Rouge just came in and blew me." he casually replied.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted in unison, their quills standing on end.

"Yeah, she didn't even bother with a kiss this time, didn't even touch anything other than my clothes and crotch."

The two glanced and each other and the echidna asked, "And… you're okay with this?"

"Oh no. Not at all. I just set up revenge. Revenge for all of us. Come on in!"

They tentatively stepped in and got a look at the room. Her top, his clothes, lying in pools on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic noticed a little purse, and picked it up to find a strap-on inside. "She had no other plans, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Tails answered plainly, "She still going to get it, and we're going to give it to her. C'mon she's upstairs."

They entered and found her there, legs wide open. Knuckles eyes widened and Sonic fought back a nosebleed. "Hello, boys," she sarcastically greeted them, "Enjoying the view?"

The hedgehog turned to his friend, "Tails, is _this_ what you had planned? The same thing she did?"

The sly fox shrugged, "Sort of. I personally didn't expect her to be so forward. But she's not the one in control anymore."

"He injected me with nanobots! I can't move my own body!"

"Well, I can," explained the canine as he entered another command, making the bat get on her hands and knees, removing her miniskirt. "And you won't need to, for what you came for." He got behind her and held his member just before her entrance. "You just won't be the one dominating this time."

"You wo-aaah…!" She yelped as he pushed into her, all while the other two watched wide-eyed.

Tails leaned down behind her and sneered, "I guess I would..."

"Ohhh...mmmmmm…" she moaned in reply as he thrust into her.

Sonic and Knuckles stared in amazement at what was happening before them. Miles 'Tails' Prower, the 'little brother' of their team was fucking one of their strongest rivals right in front of them. Rouge the Bat, a fierce fighter, spy, and treasure hunter had been bent over by what they thought a kid. Sonic glanced over to the echidna to find his hand in his pockets, gloves by his sides on the floor. He himself felt his pants getting tight. "Shouldn't have worn bike shorts today…" he mumbled to himself.

Tails turned to him, "You won't need them here… Make yourself comfortable! Enjoy her!"

The hedgehog gave a look of uncertainty, but glimpsed a slight smile on Rouge's face and drew a sigh. Knuckles, who had happily removed his shirt and vest walked over to the pair and got a hold of the bat's bouncing breast. "Aw hell," he said to himself as a slight smile crept onto his face and he stood up to join them. He stroked her white hair and traced all around her back. Not touching too much at once. Eventually he shrugged to himself and stripped. His erect cock inches away from her swinging head. She opened wide and hung her tongue out, but couldn't reach it. "Oh," he realized and got on the bed so she could reach. "Oh god!" he gasped as she clamped her wet lips on it and shuddered as they raced back and forth.

Knuckles, meanwhile, was taking his time. Squeezing her breasts, tickling the nipples, licking along her neck and back. "About damn time karma came down on you, bat girl. And how nice it is to be a part of it." Sonic pulled out his dick to avoid orgasming too early, a string of pre-cum hanging between. "What's the matter, Sonic? I thought it was in your nature to be fast."

"Heh. Screw you, Knuckles."

"I'd rather screw her," he retorted, "If you're done, move. I'm ready for my turn." The hedgehog compiled and the echidna followed up before her. He dropped his cargo pants and let her stare in shock at his penis.

"It looks... like...a ginger root!"

He smirked, "And how does this ginger taste?" and shoved it in.

"Mmm..! Mmmp..! Mmmmh!" was all she could reply with it in her mouth. It's taste mixing with that of hedgehog. Tails interpreted this as pleasure and felt dissatisfied that she was enjoying it so much. Gripping her ass hard, he pulled of her pussy and entered the back door. She gasped at the new tightness and hardness, briefly breaking the seal around the echidna's cock, before it was forced back in.

They continued until they heard forceful footsteps coming in. It was Shadow, with his usual stern look. "I'm disappointed, Tails." The others went white. "You have this hatred for her, this desire for revenge for all she's done to you. You've rendered her your puppet with these elaborate nanobots, and what do you do? You retaliate at her sexual advances by playing into her sexual advances. I'd have expected something more."

Tails turned to Sonic, "I only said you can tell Knuckles!"

"I did! I did! I didn't tell anyone else!"

"I overheard," the dark hedgehog interrupted them, "And I suspected something other than a simple sabbatical when you left, fox. Turns out I was right."

"So you're going to kill us?"

"You know, I was probably just going to kick your asses. But seeing you like this… It wouldn't be worth the energy or the blood on my shoes. I think I'll just leave you fools to your silly game," and he started off.

"Why not join?" offered Tails to the shock of everyone else.

Shadow turned to them with a face baffled that he asked. He was silent for a second before he could reply, "Are you kidding me? I catch you fucking her, and you casually offer me to stoop to your level? Do you know what I am? I am the ultimate life-form!"

"And you seem interested, too," he bluntly responded.

"I am not!" He barked back, his face turning slightly red.

"Then why are your pants bulging?" Sonic pointed out, finding the courage to speak out.

Shadow was silent, his face frozen between enraged and stupefied.

Knuckles followed up, "If you're not going to stop us, then why not enjoy yourself. There's plenty of her to go around."

The dark hedgehog was still silent. Eventually he conceded with a facepalm, "...Fine."

"Don't worry, Shadow," offered Sonic, "I was hesitant too."

"Fuck off," He scowled and walked to the bed. With a sigh, he undid his jeans and asked "Alright, how should I start."

"Try her mouth," suggested Knuckles, tearing a hole in her pantyhose and grinding between her cheeks.

He held his reasonably sized shaft before her as she stared at it, "Do I...do anything with it, or…?"

"Just push it in," Tails advised, "Grab hold of her head if you need leverage."

Shadow did so, starting slow, and eventually his pace met with the others. He even started to smile as he thrust into her, "Huh… This is actually... kinda nice."

"Yeah it is!" supported the fox, who was penetrating her cunt from below.

"And now that I think about it," he continued as he bucked in and out, "I never did much care for that flirty attitude of hers…"

"Good to not be the only one!" commented Knuckles as he pounded at her ass.

"And she was always annoying in how she wanted to drag me around..." he continued.

"Because of her," the echidna added, clamping , "Half of my island burned down. Not that this bitch cares."

"Well, she probably wouldn't about anything that wasn't gems," Sonic chimed with his dick in her hand, "Well, _almost_ anything."

They laughed as they mocked her. Meanwhile, Rouge was experiencing some mixed emotions. Here she was, having come for sex, penetrated in every orifice, and the man she had feelings for was ramming into her, and mocking her, just as much as those that hated her. She had thought of him as a colleague, a friend. And THIS is what she meant to him.

They shifted positions and shifted her around on the bed. Their pace only getting faster and faster, now close to climax. She was on her back, her hands automatically jerking off Sonic and Knuckles, with Shadow pounding her ass, with Tails sitting on top of her, grinding his damp cock between her breasts. Her mouth was free for the most part, still lined with all their jizz, but she could breathe. She stared blankly out until the fox got her attention, "So Rouge, tell me. Who's the bitch now?"

She was silent, but wailed "Ah...ah…AHH!" when he pinched her nipples.

"I SAID, who's the bitch now?"

"Ah… I'm the bitch now…"

"And WHOSE bitch are you?" Tails asked reaching the brink.

"Yours…"

"I cant hear you!"

Rouge cried out as climax was reached, "I'M YOUR BITCH!"

Shadow fired into her ass while her clit squirted onto his stomach. Sonic and Knuckles shot their loads all over her face, and Tails pulling her head up for a final deep thrust. Tip, shaft, and knot all beyond her teeth and the stream of cum gushed down her throat.

After everything was done, the fox jerked his member out and the bat could breathe again. The hedgehog stumbled to his feet and gradually picked his clothes off the floor, followed by the others.

"Thank you, guys," sighed an exhausted fox, "This was one hell of a welcoming back party…"

"No problem," weakly replied Knuckles, "Any time."

"Never felt this kind of relaxed before," added Shadow, "We should do this again some time."

The two filed out leaving Sonic. "So Tails," he asked, "What are you gonna do with her now?"

He looked over the weary white bat, "Eh, I'll keep her around. Don't worry about a thing."

"Alright," he said, "I'll see you around."

Then it was just the two of them. The fly flying fox, and the fox that could fly. Both feeling more grounded and heavy then they ever had before. Eventually he found the strength to get up and picked up the remote to give her the strength to do so as well. He directed her into the shower and rinsed her off, wrapped her in a towel and steered her down onto the couch. Satisfied, he returned up the stairs to his bed, now damp and crashed into it. Drifting to peaceful dreams.

* * *

(Well then… Uh… There's your lemon! I know it took a lot of waiting. And I fear some character bending may have occurred. I had a few thoughts to split it right where he puts her under remote control (which is as close to BDSM I will get, mind you), but that seemed like a cliffhanger ending that might have been a bit too obvious.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I may come again to continue it. But I think some time off it is in order, and maybe with a lighter toned lemon. I'm thinking coming back to pokemon… Yeah! Coming soon: Rick's Poke-Fuck House!

Another idea I have is to submit some fanfics/segments I have on DA (under the profile MrMadManiac). They won't be lemon, but if you want more of my writing here, let me know in a comment! See you around!)


End file.
